<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carboard box by SheWillHuntYouDown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287093">Carboard box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/pseuds/SheWillHuntYouDown'>SheWillHuntYouDown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mau's HM500 prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Little Sisters, M/M, Multi, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/pseuds/SheWillHuntYouDown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy just needs to leave this box at the loft and get out before they realise she was there... Easy right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mau's HM500 prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carboard box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the HM500 prompt 'Joy' at the Hunter's Moon Discord!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izzy opens the door to loft slowly, Magnus' wards recognizing her immediately. In her hands is a medium-sized cardboard box with holes in the sides. She tiptoes in and prays to the angel that her brothers or her future brother-in-law don't hear her.</p><p> </p><p>Her plan of leaving the box on their living room table fails before it even starts when Magnus walks out of the master bedroom, humming to himself softly, and in norhing but a towel wrapped low on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Everything stills for a moment when he sees her standing in his hallway, box in hand and sheepish expression on her face. He recovers within a moment and is fully clothed with a snap of his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Isabelle! What a lovely surprise? Your eldest brother isn't home yet, and the other one is asleep. Would you care to wait?" "No! I mean— I just came to drop this off!" She sets the box on the countertop rather roughly, and a small yip comes from inside. Izzy freezes.</p><p> </p><p>"Isabelle, what have you got in that box?" The above-mentioned person is currently doing an excellent impression of a deer in headlights. "You wouldn't perchance, have a small animal in there, would you?"</p><p> </p><p>Jace chooses that moment to walk out, hair sleep mused and looking all too much like the puppy Izzy knows is in the box. He takes in the box on the table, at Magnus looking amused, his sister looking startled and then at the golden head peeking out of the box, tag proclaiming it to be named Joy. His brain goes straight to what it deems to be the topmost priority.</p><p> </p><p>He picks up the puppy and cuddles it close. Magnus makes a soft cooing sound at seeing the two of them together.</p><p> </p><p>The loft door opens slowly behind them and Alec steps in, tired from a long patrol. He stops in the hallway and takes in the scene in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Izzy!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English isn't my first language, or even my second, so be kind, please!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>